VirulentArbiter
- Normal▾= - Original= - Filed Horns= - Suit= }} - Dream▾= - Derse= - God Tier▾= - Normal= - Hood Down= - Filed Horns God Tier= }} - Dead= }} - Other▾= - Vriska= - Terezi▾= - Terezi= - Without Glasses= }} }} }} |caption = Øh my gød, just shut up. I can't even think when yøu talk. |title = Thief of Space |age = 7.5 Alternian Solar Sweeps |screenname = virulentArbiter |style = Almøst cømpletely nørmal, but crøsses his ø's øut. |zodiac = Saturn's Sickle |specibus = controllerKind |modus = Omni-Tool |relations = Will Anderson - Matesprit Torjkyll - Lusus |planet = Land of Labyrinth and Horror |music = These }} Be the Freak Your name is MAAKUS ZESTAL. You are persistently called a freak for your LARGE, OVER COMPLEX HORNS, and thus, have little in the way of your relations. You try to not let it bother you, though, and pursue other INTERESTS, ones that you can enjoy alone. Your INTERESTS are many. You enjoy VIDEO GAMES, specifically ones that require loads of SKILL to play. You also enjoy MUSIC, so much, actually, that there is always some sort of ALBUM playing in your room, usually VIDEO GAME SOUNDTRACKS. You try really hard to keep up to date on the many WEBCOMICS that you read, but you constantly fall behind, especially because you are constantly PLAYING GAMES or RUNNING A BLOG. You also enjoy DESIGNING CHARACTERS, even if you are AWFUL at it. You cover your walls with VARIOUS WORKS OF ART, most of which are drawn by you. Of course, ones you don't like as much have been COVERED BY POSTERS, which are PROUDLY DISPLAYED on your walls. Some of them ARE EVEN SIGNED. Your trolltag is virulentArbiter , and you cønverse in an almøst nørmal fashiøn, althøugh yøu enjøy thrøwing rings øn yøur ø’s. Now After many inconveniences involving your horns, you filed them down to be very short. You like them a bit more now, although you were very sloppy, because you lacked a mirror. You also have gained many friends, mostly because your controller Contstructs, and experience with video games, which make you a rather great player. You even have a matesprit. He's really cool, but he can be ignorant of your feelings sometimes, and may accidentally hurt your feelings. Abilities You have found, through an ACCIDENT involving your ONLY FRIEND and A VIDEO GAME, in which YOU LOST, that you have a SLIGHT PSIONIC ABILITY. Well, you think it's slight. You are able to create BASIC CONSTRUCTS out of PSIONIC ENERGY, while using a VIDEO GAME CONTROLLER as a sort of medium. Lusus Your lusus is a massive cutie! He's a ferret, you have grown fond of him, and even gave him a name, and you think it fits him well. Okay, his name is Torjkyll the Destroyer. You still think it fits him. Name The name Maakus is based on the Latin word maccus, which means 'clown', or 'fool.' His surname, Zestal, is based on the Dutch word zestal, which means 'six', or 'sextet.' Category:Troll Category:Male Category:Teal/Blue Blood Category:MalignantTroubadour